prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleister Black
| birth_place = Alkmaar, Netherlands | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = Amsterdam, Holland | trainer = Bas Van Kunder Chris Hero Mike Quackenbush | debut = June 2002 | retired = }} Tom Budgen (May 19, 1985), better known by his ring name Aleister Black, is a Dutch professional wrestler currently signed to WWE performing on the Raw brand. In NXT he is a former NXT Champion. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2002–2016) Budgen wrestled extensively on the independent circuit in the United Kingdom and Europe under the ring name Tommy End, working for promotions including Insane Championship Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, westside Xtreme wrestling, Over the Top Wrestling and Revolution Pro Wrestling among others. He also worked for international promotions, such as North America's Combat Zone Wrestling, Evolve and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla as well as the Japanese promotion Big Japan Pro Wrestling. End held numerous championships, including being a former wXw Unified World Heavyweight Champion, wXw World Light Heavyweight Champion, wXw World Tag Team Champion, ICW Tag Team Champion and a former Progress Wrestling Tag Team Champion. End is known for having an extensive background in martial arts and competed in various martial arts such as kickboxing and Pencak Silat from ages 9 to 15. End still teaches and trains kickboxing to this day. End has adapted most of his background into his wrestling style giving him a unique striking ability and is known for utilizing devastating striking combinations to finish opponents. Kickboxing remains the biggest influence on his style in pro wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2016–2019) In June 2016, it was reported that Budgen had signed with WWE. He reported to the WWE Performance Center on October 19. On November 3, Budgen appeared during a house show at Ft. Pierce, Florida and cut a promo saying that he came to NXT to "burn" it down. On November 11, at a house show in St. Augustine, Florida, End made his in-ring debut, defeating Lince Dorado. During the inaugural USA Network broadcast of the December 13, 2017 edition of NXT, Black defeated Adam Cole in a qualifying match to enter a Fatal Four-Way Number One Contendership match for the NXT Championship held by Andrade Almas. During that same night, Black wrestled in the Fatal Four-Way match, meeting Johnny Gargano, Killian Dain and Lars Sullivan. The match concluded with Gargano winning and becoming the Number One Contender for the NXT title. Black finished 2017 with a streak of victories during December, with wins over Chad Lail (formerly known as Gunner from his Impact Wrestling days), Buddy Murphy and Kona Reeves. Black returned to NXT on January 4, 2018 to challenge for the NXT Tag Team titles. Teaming with Roderick Strong, they were unsuccessful in their first title challenge against the defending champions Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly of the stable known as The Undisputed ERA. He later teamed with Kassius Ohno during the January 5th and 6th editions of NXT but again failed to capture the NXT Tag titles. For the remainder of January, Black maintained an undefeated singles streaks, defeating opponents including Marcel Barthel, Tino Sabbatelli, Buddy Murphy, Fabian Aichner and Adam Cole. This undefeated streak in singles matches continued throughout the following month of February, defeating opponents such as Killian Dain, Buddy Murphy and The Velveteen Dream. Throughout the course of March, Black remained undefeated, wrestling and defeating opponents including The Velveteen Dream, Adam Cole, newcomer Christopher Dijak and Kona Reeves. At NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, Black defeated Andrade Almas to win the NXT Championship. During the April 11th NXT Tapings successfully defended the NXT title in a dark match, defeating Eric Young. During the April 14th edition of NXT, Black continued his undefeated streak, defeating Kona Reeves in a non-title singles match. Black's winning streak remained intact in title defenses against Andrade Almas, Tino Sabbatelli and The Velveteen Dream between the remainder of April and early May months. He also teamed with Ricochet on two occasions to defeat Andrade Almas & The Velveteen Dream in tag matches. On May 5, Black continued his undefeated streak, defeating Marcel Barthel. During the May 16-17 and May 19-20 house shows, Black defeated Alexander Wolfe in consecutive title matches. On June 1, Black began the month teaming with Johnny Gargano & Ricochet in a six-man tag match defeating Lars Sullivan, The Velveteen Dream & Tommaso Ciampa. Personal life As early as November 2018, WrestlingInc reported Bugden is married to Thea Trinidad, known in WWE as Zelina Vega, the valet of WWE superstar Andrade Almas. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Black Mass'' (Spin kick) **''Blood Moon Stomp'' / Crescent Moon Stomp / Owari Death Stomp (Diving double foot stomp) 2002 - 2016 **''Dragon Slayer'' / Owari Death Clutch / Dark Ritual (Modified dragon sleeper, sometimes preceded by a standing cutter) 2002 - 2016 **''Anti Cross'' / Black Death ''(Modified hanging octopus hold) 2002 - 2016 *'Signature moves''' **Brainbuster **Discus knee strike **Multiple suplex variations ***Deadlift German ***Exploder ***Saito **Multiple striking combinations **Roundhouse kick **Springboard moonsault, (sometimes to the outside of the ring) *'With Michael Dante' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Anti Hero'' (Bodyscissor (Dante) / diving front flip cutter (End) combination) ***''Black Mass'' (Release gourdbuster (End) followed by front powerslam (Dante)) ***''Dead Man's Trigger'' (Reverse bodyscissor (Dante) / diving double knee strike (End) combination) ***''Majestic Twelve'' (End does a running knee strike in the corner, whilst Dante comes in from the apron and gives his opponent a gore while jumping through the ropes at the same time) *'Managers' **Scottish Ghetto Boy *'Tag teams and stables' **The Sumerian Death Squad (w/ Michael Dante and Anthony Zeus) **The Mind (w/ Adam Polak, Anthony Zeus, Big Van Walter and Karsten Beck) *'Nicknames' **''"The End"'' **"The Anti-Hero" **"The Striking Man From Amsterdam" **"The Harbinger of Fury" *'Entrance themes' **"Zombie Autopilot" by Unearth **"New World Disorder" by Biohazard **"Frank Zito" by Necro **"Heavy Eyes" by Brutality Will Prevail **'"Root of All Evil"' by CFO$ feat. Incendiary (WWE; 2017-present) *'Wrestlers trained' **Gabriel Angelfyre **Kidd Lux **Michael Dante **Mike Schwarz **Rhys Richards **Sheik Al-Aziz Championships and accomplishments *'Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland' :*CWN Mittelgewichtsmeisterschaft Championship *'Fight Club: PRO' :*FCP Championship *'Fiend Wrestling Germany' :*FWG Lightweight Championship *'Insane Championship Wrestling' :*ICW Tag Team Championship *'International Catch Wrestling Alliance' :*ICWA European Tag Team Championship :*ICWA France Heavyweight Championship :*ICWA Heavyweight Championship *'Pro Wrestling Showdown' :*PWS Heavyweight Championship *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' :*SWE Tag Team Championship (with Michael Dante as The Sumerian Death Squad) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :*wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship :*wXw World Lightweight Championship (2-times) :*wXw World Tag Team Championship (with Anthony Zeus as The Sumerian Death Squad) *'WWE NXT' :*NXT Championship (1 time) External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile * MySpace * Twitter Category:Living people Category:Dutch wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Flemish Wrestling Force alumni Category:Freestyle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Holland alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Showdown alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Hungarian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Adriatic Special Combat Academy alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Be. Catch Company alumni Category:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:East Side Wrestling alumni Category:European Pro Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fiend Wrestling Germany alumni Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:German Hurricane Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:HXC Wrestling alumni Category:Hybrid Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Infinite Promotions alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IWA Switzerland alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:N'Catch alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Allstars alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Secret Base alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Westside Dojo alumni Category:NXT Champions Category:WWE NXT alumni